Itamí - Schmerz
by Nyan
Summary: Eine süsse Liebesgeschichte mit einigen Hindernissen und einem tragischen Ende... (und einer Happy End Version)


Titel: Itamí - Schmerz  
Warnung: Yaoi, Lemon, Death, Darkfic  
Pairing: AyaxYohji, KenxOmi  
Autor: Nyan-Nyan (webmaster@alexiel.de)  
Disclaimer: "Weiss Kreuz" und die damit verbundenen Charaktere gehören weder mir  
noch verdien ich Geld hiermit. Die einzige die mir gehört ist Ayumi. Veröffentlichung auf  
anderen Websiten bitte mit vorher fragen, ich will zumindest mir die Sites mal angucken  
auf denen dann was von mir stehen soll. Arigato!  
  
I.  
  
Er saß hier nun, seit sie ihn  
geholt hatten, schaute aus dem Fenster und sah doch nicht hin. In seinen Ohren dröhnten immer  
noch die Sirenen des Krankenwagens. Herzstillstand. Kein Wunder, bei dem Blutverlust. Yohji  
war unten. Ken war weg. Wie schon so oft  
an diesem Nachmittag brach er weinend zusammen.  
  
  
  
"OMI! Denk nicht,  
lauf!", schrie Ken vor ihm. Schon hörten sie wieder das Sirren der Klingen, die die Luft mit einer  
unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durchschnitten. Noch krachten sie hinter ihnen auf den  
Steinboden. Aber wie lange noch? Und wie weit mussten sie noch laufen um ans Ende dieses  
scheusslichen Gangs zu kommen? Endlich! Ganz hinten, Licht! Nicht mehr lange dann... "AH!"  
schrie Omi. Eines dieser verfluchten Messer hatte ihn am Fuß erwischt. Der stechende Schmerz,  
der sich sofort durch sein ganzes Bein zog, brachte ihn zum Stolpern. Als Ken den Aufprall hörte  
stoppte er ab und rannte zurück. Da sauste schon die nächste Klinge auf Omi zu. Den sicheren  
Tod im Auge, da ihm jede Bewegung unmöglich war, schloss er die Augen und wartete ab. Doch  
der Einschlag kam nicht. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete blickte er in Kens schmerzverzerrtes  
Gesicht. Er keuchte schwer. In seiner linken Hüfte steckte die Klinge 10cm drin. Sofort spritzte  
das Blut aus der Wunde. Omi konnte fühlen wie es sich über sein Bein ausbreitete. Schon hörte  
er weitere Klingen kommen. Doch noch bevor sie ihn oder den über ihn gebeugten Ken treffen  
konnten wurde er von hinten gepackt und fortgezogen. Aya und Yohji waren zurückgekommen  
und schafften die beiden nun so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gang hinaus.   
  
  
  
Omi saß immer noch am Fenster. Er hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, doch das Bild von Kens,  
sonst so schönem Gesicht ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Yohji die Tür aufriss und ins  
Zimmer trat. Schnell wischte Omi sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Kannst du nicht  
anklopfen?" fuhr er Yohji gereizt an, doch im nächsten Moment tat es ihm schon wieder Leid.  
"Gomen nasai, Yohji".  
"Schon gut. Wir sind alle gereizt und geschockt, aber ich bin wegen deinem Fuss hier. Hast du  
noch nicht mal das Blut abgewaschen?!" fragte er und verzog das Gesicht. Omi schaute zu  
seinem Fuß hinab.. Seine Socken waren komplett mit Blut durchtränkt, welches inzwischen  
getrocknet war. "Habs vergessen..", nuschelte er. "Vergessen?! Wie kann man sowas  
vergessen?! Hätten wir das Messer als Erinnerung drin stecken lassen sollen?!" Yohji war  
sichtlich entsetzt. Er stellte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten den er in der Hand hatte auf den Boden und  
schob Omi vor sich her ins Bad. "Jetzt wasch das Zeug ab, dann mach ich dir 'nen Verband!"  
Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür hinter Omi und liess ihn allein. Der setzte sich auf den Rand  
der Badewanne, hielt seinen Fuss hinein und drehte das Wasser auf, welches sich sofort rot  
färbte. Als er die Socke auszog, riss die Wunde wieder auf und blickte in 2cm tiefes Loch. Beim  
Anblick seines Fleisches wurde ihm langsam aber sicher schwindlig, also tupfte er schnell das  
Wasser und Blut ab und humpelte zurück in sein Zimmer wo Yohji mit dem Verbandszeug  
wartete. Während er ihm den Verband anlegte versuchte er ein "lockeres" Gespräch anzufangen.  
Als er auf Omis dauerndes "Hn" absolut nichts mehr zu erwidern wusste, meinte er nur noch  
"Naja, ich geh dann mal wieder. Aya wird sicher bald vom Krankenhaus zurücksein" und ließ ihn  
allein. Seufzend liess Omi sich auf sein Bett fallen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er schliesslich ein. Als er wieder  
aufwachte saß Yohji wieder neben seinem Bett. "Was ist?" Verschlafen guckte er hoch. "Du hast  
geweint im Schlaf".Sanft strich Yohji ihm eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Aya ist vom  
Krankenhaus zurückgekommen. Ken ist nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr, nur liegt er im Koma. Die  
Ärzte rechnen allerdings damit das er die nächsten Tage aufwachen wird." Seufzend drehte sich  
Omi wieder zur Wand. "Falls du denkst, dass irgendjemand von uns dich dafür verantwortlich  
machst, liegst du falsch. Es ist nicht deine Schuld" Damit verliess Yohji das Zimmer.   
  
Am nächsten Tag saß Omi die Schulstunden nur ab. Sobald die Glocke läutete sprang er auf und  
rannte schnurstracks zum Krankenhaus. Als er an der Information fragte wo Ken Hidaka liegt  
und erfuhr das Ken noch immer im Koma lag überkamen ihn zum ersten Mal Zweifel ob er Ken  
wirklich besuchen sollte. Langsam ging er den Gang entlang den die Schwester ihm gezeigt  
hatte. Endlich stand Omi vor der Tür. Er war sicher 10min gelaufen. Langsam drückte er die  
Klinke nach unten und trat ein. Als er Ken zwischen den ganzen Schläuchen liegen sah wurde  
ihm wieder mal schwindlig. Schnell setzte er sich auf den Stuhl der am Fenster stand. Draussen  
schien die Sonne und Omi dachte darüber nach wie schön es war als er einmal mit Ken im Park  
spazieren war. Da hatte auch die Sonne geschienen. Schnell stand er vom Stuhl auf und ging zum Bett. Da lag Ken. Sein muskulöser  
Oberköper nur halb bedeckt. Laut seufzte Omi auf. Wie schon so oft hatte er das Gefühl diesen  
Körper zu begehren. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verdrängen das ihm  
dieser Anblick nur allzu sehr gefiel. Und die zunehmende Enge seiner Hose war dabei nicht  
gerade hilfreich. Schnell konzentrierte er sich auf etwas anderes (Bowling?) und schaffte es so  
dem Druck standzuhalten.   
  
In den folgenden Tagen ging er jeden Nachmittag zu Ken ins Krankenhaus und saß an seinem  
Bett bis es dunkel wurde. Nach 2 Wochen war Ken immer noch nicht aus dem Koma  
aufgewacht. Die Missionen die sie in dieser Zeit zu erledigen hatten gingen nur wie durch ein  
Wunder gut aus.   
  
"Wir wissen es nicht Tsukiyono-kun. Wir können nur warten und hoffen das er bald wieder  
aufwacht. Es scheint, dass ihm einfach der Willen dazu fehlt." Mit diesen Worten verließen die  
Ärzte das Zimmer. Langsam ging Omi zum Bett. Ken war blass, hatte aber nichts von seiner  
natürlichen Schönheit verloren. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm runter. seufzte er. Sanft strich er mit einem Finger Kens Gesichtszüge nach. Seine  
Stirn, seine Augenbrauen, über seine Augen, seine Wangen entlang... seine Lippen. So weit war  
er noch nie gekommen. Er hatte vor 2 Wochen damit begonnen Ken leicht die Stirn zu streicheln  
und tat es bei jedem Mal länger. Omi konnte nicht anders. Es zog ihn wie magisch an. Noch  
immer war er über Ken gebeugt. Langsam beugte er sich noch weiter nach unten bis seine Lippen  
fast Ken's berührten. , machte er sich in Gedanken Mut, bevor er die Augen schloss und seine Lippen auf Kens  
drückte. Plötzlich fing der Körper unter ihm an zu zucken. Als er die Augen geschockt wieder  
öffnete schaute ihn ein anderes Augenpaar verwundert an. Omi schrie auf und sprang schnell  
vom Bett weg. Sein Aufschrei zog die Schwester ins Zimmer. Als sie sah das Ken wach war rief  
sie sofort nach dem Arzt. Den daraufhin aufkeimenden allgemeinen Trouble nutzte Omi um sich  
schnell zu verdrücken.   
  
Zuhause angekommen warf er sich weinend auf sein Bett. Irgendwann geriet  
er in einen Halbschlaf, starrte dabei die Decke an und spürte die Leere in sich. Etwas in ihm war  
verschwunden. Es war die Hoffnung für immer mit Ken eine wunderbare Freundschaft zu haben,  
auch wenn die Liebe immer einseitig bleiben würde. Für immer mit ihm zusammensein zu  
können. Was blieb war eine Leere.   
  
Omi wusste nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war als er wieder aus seine Trance erwachte. Sein Kopf  
schmerzte als er sich eindeutig zu schnell aufsetzte. Müde blinzelnd blickte er sich im Zimmer  
um. Draussen dämmerte es langsam. In einer Ecke des Zimmers lag immernoch seine  
Schultasche. Sie war aufgegangen und die Bücher hatten sich über den Boden verteilt. Neben der  
Tür stand Yohji und sein CD-Stapel war umgeki..."YOHJI?!" schrie Omi auf und fiel vor  
Schreck vom Bett herunter. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das ihn jemanden zugedeckt hatte. Schnell  
wischte er sich über das Gesicht um eventuell vorhandene Tränen zu beseitigen. "Morgen"  
brummte der Schatten neben der Tür. Langsam kam er auf Omi zu um ihm zu helfen sich aus der  
total verhedderten Decke zu befreien. "Denkst du wir merken nicht wenn du total verheult an  
uns vorbeistürmst, Kleiner?", meinte Yohji während er an der Decke zog. "Als dann noch lautes  
Schluchzen aus dem Zimmer kam wurde es sogar Aya zuviel und seitdem stehen wir hier  
abwechselnd und warten." Deutlich stieg Omi die Röte ins Gesicht als er das hörte. Yohji  
beugte sich näher zu ihm bis sich ihre Gesichte fast berührten. "Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen  
um dich, Kleiner. Was ist denn nur passiert? Das du wegen dem was mit Ken passiert ist  
deprimiert bist verstehe ich ja. Aber du musst dir keine Schuld dafür geben. Nur diese Schatten  
tragen die Schuld daran. Also mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Niemand von uns wird dich  
deswegen zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollen. Auch Ken nicht. Was ist eigentlich mit ihm? Du warst  
doch heut bei ihm, oder? Warum hast du geweint als du wiederkamst?" Omi hatte die ganze Zeit  
versucht sich wieder etwas Freiraum zu schaffen. Ohne Erfolg. Yohji hatte ihn dermassen in der  
Ecke zwischen seinem Bett und der Kommode daneben eingeklemmt das er sich kaum einen  
Millimeter bewegen konnte. Jetzt wo er direkt angesprochen wurde brach er die Bewegungen ab  
und schaute betreten auf Yohjis Nasenspitze. "Uhm... also... na ja..." "Ja?" Neugierig rückte  
Yohji noch ein Stück näher, soweit das möglich war.   
In dem Moment riss Aya die Tür auf. "Ken ist aufgewacht! Die Schwester hat soeben angerufen  
und uns mitgeteilt das er jetzt voll bei Bewusstsein ist und es ihm gut geht. Sie meinte er hat nach  
uns gefragt. Wollen wir nicht hinfahren?" Aya hatte ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Omi  
klappte unweigerlich der Kiefer runter und Yohji starrte ihn mit riesigen Augen an. Ein Lächeln!  
Von AYA! Als er bemerkte warum die anderen ihn dermassen überrascht anstarrten, verwandelte  
sich sein Gesicht wieder in die alte gefühlstote Miene. dachte Yohji und setzte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf. "Klar wollen wir! Kommst  
du Omi?" erwiderte er fröhlich und streckte Omi die Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dieser  
schaute ängstlich zurück. "Lieber nicht.. Ich hab arge Kopfschmerzen.." "Mhm. Wie du meinst.  
Wir erzählen dir dann hinterher alles." Yohji hatte sich entschlossen vorerst keine Fragen mehr  
zu stellen. Er drehte sich um, hackte sich bei Aya ein und zerrte ihn aus dem Zimmer heraus. Auf  
dem Weg zum Auto versuchte Aya verzweifelt sich aus Yohjis Klammergriff zu befreien. Als er  
es endlich geschafft hatte warf er ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging ein Stück schneller.  
Yohji grinste nur fröhlich vor sich hin.   
  
In den folgenden Tagen ging Omi Ken nicht mehr im Krankenhaus besuchen. Er hatte einfach  
Angst vor Kens Reaktion, wo dieser doch nun schon 2 Gründe hatte ihn zu hassen. Auch Yohjis  
fragendem Blick versuchte er so gut wie möglich zu entgehen.  
  
"Morgen kommt Ken wieder." Erschrocken sah Omi auf. Sie sassen gerade beim Frühstück und  
ihm fiel glatt das Brötchen aus der Hand und landete dezent mit der Marmeladenseite nach unten  
in seinem Schritt. Yohji lachte los und fiel dabei fast vom Stuhl. Aya meinte trocken: "Vielleicht  
solltest du dir doch besser noch etwas anderes anziehen bevor du zur Schule gehst." Diese  
Äusserung brachte Yohji noch mehr zum lachen und so kippte letztendlich tatsächlich um. Omi  
verschwand schnell die Treppe hinauf um sich umzuziehen und trotzdem nicht zu spät zu  
kommen. Als Yohji unter dem Tisch wieder vor kriechen wollte stiess er mit dem Kopf gegen die  
Tischplatte und das Marmeladenglas landete ihm im Gesicht. Wieder losprustend strich er sich  
die Marmelade aus den Augen und setzte sich auf seine Stuhl. Wieder freie Sicht habend,  
entdeckte er einen Aya, der nervös versuchte ein breites Grinsen hinter seiner Hand zu  
verbergen. "Lach nicht" quengelte er unter einem Lachkrampf und warf ein Brötchen nach ihm.  
Unerwartet erwiderte Aya seinen Angriff und schmiss eine Scheibe Käse zurück.Eine Weile ging  
es so hin und her und sie waren so vertieft das sie nicht einmal bemerkten als Omi in voller Eile  
an ihnen vorbei in die Schule rannte. Nachdem ihnen die Lebensmittel ausgingen und sie vor  
Lachen nicht mehr konnten kamen sie langsam wieder zur Besinnung. Ohne noch ein Wort  
darüber zu verlieren begannen sie die Lebensmittel einzusammeln.   
  
Noch 2 Stunden. Omi sass in der Schule und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf endlich hier raus zu  
dürfen. Er hatte beschlossen heute zu Ken zu gehen, bevor es zu Hause, wo die anderen waren,  
zum Streit kam. Am Ende hätten sie sonst noch genau wissen wollen was denn los war. Omi  
konnte es ihnen nicht erklären. Und er wollte es noch nicht mal Ken erklären. Als die Glocke  
dann endlich das Ende seines Wartens ankündigte, tat es ihm schon wieder Leid. In seine Zweifel  
versunken lief Omi doch zielgerichtet zum Krankenhaus. Als er gerade die Klinke zu Kens  
Zimmer herunter drücken wollte hörte er Stimmen. Wahrscheinlich waren noch Ärzte bei Ken.  
Omi schaute sich um. Zwei Türen weiter standen an der Wand 2 Stühle. Er beschloss sich dort  
hinzusetzen und zu warten bis die Ärzte herauskamen. Natürlich war es nur eine Ausrede um  
noch etwas Zeit zum nachdenken zu haben, denn er hätte die Ärzte auch einfach bitten können  
aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Auch als die Ärzte endlich rauskamen, sass er noch 20min dort und  
überlegte wie er es am besten anfangen sollte.  
Ken lag derweil unruhig in seinem Bett. Würde Omi heute kommen? Er hoffte es so sehr. Seit  
diesem Vorfall... nein, daran durfte er nicht denken. Als plötzlich die Tür aufging schreckte er  
hoch. Seine Bettdecke rutschte runter und gab den Blick auf seinen perfekten Oberkörper frei.  
Omi lief knallrot an und überlegte sofort wieder kehrt zu machen. "Uhm... hallo.." Mit Blick gen  
Boden gerichtet rutschte er schnell auf seinen alten Stuhl am Fenster. Ken hatte sich wieder  
hingelegt und die Decke behinderte wieder die Sicht auf seinen Oberkörper. Ein wenig erleichtert  
schaute Omi auf. "Uhm... ich bin eigentlich nur hier um dir was zu erklären... das zu erklären."  
"Was zu erklären?" "Na ja... das von dem Tag an dem du aufgewacht bist." Knallrot blickte Omi  
wieder zu Boden. Ken verzog für eine Sekunde schmerzlich das Gesicht. Schnell setzte er einen verwunderten Blick auf. "Ähm, Omi, ich hoffe ich  
habe da nicht irgend etwas verpasst. Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran das ein Haufen Ärzte um  
mich rumstanden und das später am Abend Aya und Yohji vorbeikamen." Omis Herz machte  
einen Sprung aus seiner Hose bis hoch in seinen Hals. "Oh, äh, ja darum gehts,  
also das nur Aya und Yohji gekommen sind. Weisst du, ich, äh, musste soviel lernen für die  
Schule und, äh, ich hatte dann auch noch so Kopfschmerzen an dem Nachmittag, und ich hätte  
eure Freude doch nur mit meiner schlechten Laune getrübt. Tut mir wirklich Leid!" Ken lächelte.  
"Oh, das macht nichts. Ich habe mich zwar gewundert aber dachte schon das es einen triftigen  
Grund hatte. Geht in Ordnung." Erleichtert atmete Omi auf. Den restlichen Nachmittag  
unterhielten sie sich über unverfängliche Themen. Abends gingen sie beide glücklich auseinander  
und Omi freute sich darauf das Ken bald wieder nach Hause kommen würde.  
  
In den folgenden Tagen nach Kens Rückkehr lief alles glatt. Die wenigen Missionen die sie in  
dieser Zeit aufgehalst bekamen, schafften sie mit links. Ken erholte sich schnell, dank der  
fürsorglichen Pflege und dem Wissen, dass sich zwischen ihm und Omi nichts ändern würde.   
  
II.  
  
Omi hatte die ganze Zeit gewartet das Ken und Yohji vom Arzt zurückkamen. Er  
selbst hatte sich nicht getraut mitzugehen, aus Angst vorm Alleinsein mit Ken. Grinsend betraten  
die beiden den Raum. "Und?" fragte Omi neugierig. "Alles klar." antwortete ihm Ken. "Und zur  
Feier das Ken wieder ganz gesund ist gehen wir uns heut alle besauf.. Äh aus!" Glücklich schaute  
Omi Yohji an. Das war genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Unverfänglich etwas Zeit mit Ken  
verbringen. "Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten wie du Aya dazu kriegen willst,  
Yohji-kun!" "Ganz einfach, wir schlagen ihn bewusstlos und schleppen ihn mit. Mittels Alkohol  
wecken wir ihn und versetzen ihn gleichzeitig in eine Trance in der er nicht in der Lage ist sich  
zu wehren." Mit diesen Worten rannte er sadistisch grinsend die Treppe hinauf um Aya von  
seinem Glück zu berichten. Als Yohji weg war entstand eine peinliche Stille zwischen Ken und  
Omi. "Ich weiss gar nicht was ich anziehen sollte, hab doch nur kurze Hosen. Was meinst du?"  
Omi versuchte die Zeit mit dem erstbesten zu überbrücken was ihm einfiel. "Na ja, gegen kurze  
Hose ist bei diesem Wetter ja nichts einzuwenden. Soll ich dir helfen was auszusuchen?"  
Eigentlich wollte er ihm nicht unbedingt beim umziehen zusehen, aus Angst da würde sich etwas  
melden. Aber jetzt wo er es vorgeschlagen hatte, konnte er es schlecht mehr zurücknehmen.  
Gerade begann Omi zaghaft zu  
nicken. dachte Ken und seufzte in sich herein. Langsam stapfte er Omi  
hinterher die Treppe hinauf. In Omis Zimmer angekommen liess er sich auf dessen Bett fallen  
und sah ihm zu wie er seinen Schrank zu durchwühlen. Nach kurzem Suchen hielt Omi eine  
schwarze Hose und ein sandfarbenes T-Shirt hoch. "Wie wärs damit?" "So vom hochhalten her  
siehts klasse aus." "Wozu brauchst du mich überhaupt  
wenn du doch so n super Geschmack hast?" Omi lief rot an und drehte sich schnell weg. "Ich  
wollte deine Meinung hören." "Na ja, ich geh dann  
mal wieder" meinte Ken und stürmte aus der Tür als Omi sich das T-Shirt auszog. Da hatte sich  
nun doch etwas geregt. Betroffen sah er an sich herunter. Während er sich über sich selbst ärgerte ging er ins Bad um "das da" zu  
beseitigen bevor sie losgingen. Wie gern hätte er eigentlich noch länger zugeschaut.   
Als sie dann losgingen musste auch Omi sich schwer zusammenreissen um Ken nicht mit offenem  
Mund anzustarren. Der trug eine schmal geschnittene beige Hose und ein khaki-farbenes T-Shirt  
dazu, welches seine schlanke muskulöse Figur sehr gut betonte. Um sich irgendwie abzulenken  
fragte er laut: "Wo gehts eigentlich hin?" Yohji hatte sich, wie in letzter Zeit andauernd, bei Aya  
untergehakt. Dieser versuchte, wie in letzter Zeit ebenfalls andauernd, ihn abzuschütteln. Es  
gelang ihm nicht. Yohji hatte inzwischen Übung. Er gab es auf. Yohji grinste ihn noch einmal an  
und drehte dann den Kopf zu Omi. "In so einen kleinen Club hinter dem Park. Keine Ahnung wir  
der heisst. Ist sowas privates, soll aber ganz gemütlich und preiswert sein. Wir wollen den guten  
Ken ja nicht gleich wieder überfordern und sichergehen das du da auch reinkommst.", lachte er.  
Schmollend drehte Omi sich weg. Er versuchte sich den Weg zu merken da er nachher sicher  
wieder der einzige mit klarem Verstand sein würde. Seufzend schaute er sich um. Die  
sommerliche Landschaft war schön, aber seiner Meinung nach war es zu warm draussen. Er  
schaute zu Ken. Das der vor kurzem noch im Krankenhaus gelegen hatten, sah man ihm nicht  
mehr an, er war so schön wie vorher. "Wir sind daha!", schrie Yohji von vorn. Ken betrachtete  
den Laden. "Gemütlich". Er hätte sich denken können was Yohji darunter verstand. Ein  
Striptease-Club. "Na Bravo.", murmelte er. "Hast du was gesagt?" Yohjis Gesicht tauchte in  
seinem Blickfeld auf und grinste ihn an. Er hatte sich dazu überwinden können Aya loszulassen.  
Dieser schüttelte erleichtert seinen Arm. Yohji hatte ihm langsam aber sicher die Blutzufuhr  
abgequetscht. Trotzdem konnte er nicht bestreiten das er es genossen hatte und er Yohjis Nähe  
jetzt ein wenig vermisste. Eifersüchtig schaute er zu wie der jetzt Omi und Ken in die Bar  
reinschob. "Und da soll ich ohne Probleme reinkommen?!" Omi schaute entsetzt. "Jap. Oder  
siehste hier irgendwo nen Türsteher? Die sind froh wenn hier überhaupt jemand kommt. Aya! Bei  
Fuss!" Für diesen Kommentar erntete er einen saftigen Tritt von dem Angesprochenen so dass   
Yohji das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit voller Wucht auf die beiden anderen vielen. Die Tür hielt  
diesem Druck nicht stand und so fielen 3 nette junge Männer geradezu mit der Tür ins Haus. Aya  
hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht, stieg über den Haufen drüber und verschwand in der Menge.  
Ken, der ganz unten lag, wiederholte nur noch einmal: "Na Bravo", bevor er die anderen  
runterschubste und sich einen Platz an der Bar suchte. Yohji und Omi lagen immernoch auf dem  
Boden. Omi war zu schwach um Yohji, der mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihm lag und garnicht  
daran dachte sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen solang er noch atmen konnte. Dies  
wurde ihm durch seinen Lachkrampf und der unbequemen Lage dann doch etwas erschwert.  
Yohji beschloss aufzustehen und nach Aya zu suchen, was für Omi eine deutliche Erleichterung  
darstellte. Er raffte sich auf, setzte sich auf einen freien Platz an einem der Tisch die um die  
Bühne aufgestellt waren und bestellte sich eine Cola. Die Cola schmeckte seltsam, aber gut.   
  
Was anderes fiel Ken ihm nicht ein. Er blickte zu Omi rüber. Langsam liess er Omi auf eine Parkbank  
nieder und legte dessen Kopf in seinen Schoss. Sanft  
strich er durch Omis blonde Haare. "Warum kannst du nicht mehr gehören..", seufzte er leise  
bevor er sich runter beugte und Omi einen Kuss auf die Lippe hauchte. Seufzend hob er Omi  
wieder auf und schleppte ihn nach Hause.   
  
Als sie endlich in der Wohnung angekommen waren, spürte Ken langsam aber sicher seine Beine  
nicht mehr. Um sich die Treppe zu sparen, legte er Omi auf die Couch und deckte ihn mit einer  
Decke zu. Gähnend setzte er heisses Wasser auf. Kaffee hatte er keinen mehr gefunden, und  
bevor er anfing jetzt alles durchzusuchen trank er lieber schwarzen Tee. Der war wenigstens zur  
Hand. Während der Tee zog, ging er ins Wohnzimmer um nach Omi zu sehen. Lächelnd beugte  
er sich über den schlafenden Jungen und küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Wange. "Ken..."  
Erschrocken schoss Ken in die Höhe. Kens Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Um seine Gedanken zu zerstreuen ging er schnell in die   
Küche und holte sich seinen Tee. Schon beim ersten Schluck verzog er angeekelt das Gesicht.  
Schnell kippte er den restlichen Tee wieder weg und ging lieber  
weiter Omi beim Schlafen zugucken. *WHUMM* Ken war über irgend etwas undefinierbaren  
auf dem Boden liegenden gestolpert und mit voller Wucht auf Omi gefallen. Der blinzelte im  
Halbschlaf und sah verschwommen Ken auf sich liegen. dachte er.  
Dann seufzte Omi zufrieden über einen "Traum" in dem Ken vorkam, legte die Arme um ihn und  
drückte ihn an sich. Langsam schlief er wieder ein, jedoch ohne seinen Griff zu lockern. Ken war  
in der Zeit knallrot angelaufen. , versuchte er sich  
einzureden um die Gefühle die da in ihm hochkamen zu unterdrücken. Mit diesem Gedanken rückte er ein  
wenig neben Omi und schlief in seinen Armen ein.  
  
Als Omi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte bekam er einen ganz schönen Schreck. Neben ihm  
schlummerte ein wirklich süss aussehender Ken tief und fest. Als er merkte das er den anderen   
fest im Arm hielt zog er sich schnell zurück. Verzweifelt  
versuchte Omi sich zu erinnern. Je mehr er jedoch seine grauen Zellen anstrenge, um so stärker  
wurden die Kopfschmerzen die sich seit dem Aufwachen anbahnten. Scheinbar würde er Ken  
doch fragen müssen, denn trotz Kopfschmerzen, war da statt Erinnerungen nur eine große Leere.  
Seufzend schloss er die Augen wieder und kuschelte sich etwas enger an Ken. Wenn sie hier nun  
schon so lagen konnte man es ja auch ausnutzen. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in Kens T-Shirt und  
atmete den Geruch von Kens Körper tief ein. Wenn er sich schlafend stellte konnte man ihm  
nachher nichts vorwerfen.  
  
III.  
  
Etwa 2h später wachte Ken dann das erste Mal auf. Als er den eng an ihn gekuschelten und  
komplett verwuschelten Omi neben sich liegen sah und spürte kam ihm unweigerlich das Bild  
eines verliebten Paares nach einer heißen Nacht in den Sinn. Als er Omi ein paar Strähnen aus  
dem Gesicht strich, verkrampften sich die Hände, die sich in sein Oberteil gekrallt hatten noch  
mehr. Er sah Omis Gesicht nicht und versuchte  
deshalb die restlichen Strähnen auch noch wegzuschieben, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Omi  
derweil traute seinen Sinnen nicht. Er hatte wegen der Kopfschmerzen nicht mehr einschlafen  
können und einfach nur die Nähe zu seinem Geliebten genossen. Inzwischen zweifelte er jedoch  
stark daran, dass er wirklich wach war. Omi spürte wie Kens Finger ihr Spiel mit seinen Haaren  
aufgaben und langsam seinen Hals entlang fuhren. Sanft streichelten sie seinen Nacken. In Omis  
Bauch machte sich ein wohliges Gefühl von Geborgenheit breit. Er merkte wie Ken näher rückte  
und seinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge legte. Zart berührten seine Lippen Omis Hals und küssten  
ihn entlang. Der Hals und das was dran hing, kämpfte in der Zeit schwer mit sich um sein  
Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Als Omi schliesslich Kens Zungenspitze an seinem Hals spürte  
explodierte in seinem Bauch ein kleines Feuerwerk. Leider "explodierte" auch in seiner Hose  
etwas und er spürte die sich langsam ausbreitende Nässe. Erschrocken schrie er auf aus Angst  
das Ken etwas merken konnte. Dieser erlitt den Schock seines Lebens als er bemerkte das Omi  
wach war. Er versuchte schnell ein Stück wegzurutschen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel vom  
Sofa. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich etwas zu schnappen um seine Erregung nicht zeigen zu  
müssen, griff nach der Decke und zog sie mit runter. Dadurch konnte er zwar seine Erektion  
verdecken, gab aber den Blick auf den nassen Fleck auf Omis Hose frei. Erstaunt riss Ken die  
Augen auf, bekam aber nicht viel zu sehn, denn Omi sprang sofort auf und rannte die Treppe  
hoch. Die Kopfschmerzen die er bis dato vergessen hatte kamen sofort wieder in vollem Masse  
hoch. Tränenüberströmt schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Immernoch weinend zog er sich die  
Hosen und Shorts aus und schnappte sich schnell ein paar neue aus dem Schrank.  
Ken hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Schreck erholt und war Omi nachgelaufen. Mit der Faust hämmerte er gegen Omis Zimmertür.  
"Jetzt mach schon auf, Omi! Inzwischen hatte auch Ken angefangen zu heulen. Schluchzend liess er sich auf die Knie  
sinken. "Scheisse, verdammte Scheisse...", murmelte er leise unter Tränen.   
Eine Weile blieben sie so. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde erhob sich Ken. Er hatte sich  
entschlossen nach Aya und Yohji zu suchen um sich abzulenken. Omi schien ja nicht mit ihm  
reden zu wollen. Verständlich. Trotzdem...  
Seufzend ging er die Treppe runter, schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging los. Er nahm den Weg  
zum Club in dem sie am vorherigen Abend waren. Irgendwo hier mussten sie ja sein.  
Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden total besoffen und hatten es nicht mehr bis nach Hause  
geschafft. Genervt strich er sich durch die Haare. Auf der Wiese rechts neben ihm sah er eine  
Jacke liegen. Es war Yohjis. Er schwenkte vom Weg ab um sie aufzuheben. 2m weiter sah er  
auch Ayas Hemd liegen. Die Kleidungsstücke bildeten einen schönen Pfad dem er folgen konnte.  
Grummelnd ging er weiter. Als er schliesslich Yohjis Boxershorts aufhob, stand er  
vor einem Grab. "Na Bravo." murmelte er. Inzwischen hatte sich eine ganze Menge an  
Klamotten angesammelt. Schliesslich fehlten nur noch Ayas Boxershorts. Die fanden sich auch.  
Direkt an Aya. Er und Yohji lagen tatsächlich auf einen Grabstein, allerdings waren keine  
Mädchen in Sicht. Er liess die Sachen auf Yohji fallen, der ziemlich nackt vor ihm lag. Gut  
gebaut waren sie ja beide, aber irgendwie war er jetzt wirklich nicht in Stimmung dafür. Er liess  
sich auf einen Grabstein in der Nähe fallen und wartete bis die anderen endlich wach wurden.  
Aya blinzelte, strecke sich und schmiss damit Yohji vom Grab herunter. Der landete unsanft auf  
einigen Brennesseln und wollte sich gleich wieder hinlegen. Als er merkte worin er sich gerade  
gemütlich machte, sprang er auf und begann wie wild herumzuhopsen. Aya wollte loslachen  
besann ich aber aufgrund der Schmerzen die in seinem Kopf herumhämmerten und der Tatsache  
das Ken anwesend war. Ken schaute sich nervös um. Plötzlich tauchte eine alte Frau hinter ihm  
auf. "Was macht der junge Mann denn da?", fragte sie Ken freundlich. "Ist das ein Projekt für die  
Schule?" "Ähm, nun ja, wissen sie.." "Ja!", kam es von Yohji. "Soll ich ihnen erklären was wir  
hier tun?". Sofort begann er der Frau zu erzählen das sie die Beschaffenheit des Bodens und die  
Reaktionen beim herumhüpfen mit und ohne Kleidung testeten. Ken und Aya rechneten jeden  
Moment damit das die Frau Yohji mit ihrer Handtasche oder sonst was niederschlagen würde, da  
der immernoch nackt vor ihr stand. Die Dame hörte jedoch interessiert zu und ging erst als Yohji  
fertig war, jedoch nicht ohne ihm für diesen hochinteressanten Vortrag zu danken. Das sie  
immernoch auf einem Friedhof standen schien sie komplett vergessen zu haben. Alle drei brachen  
in lautes Lachen aus auch wenn Aya und Ken sich recht schnell wieder beruhigten. "Jetzt zieht  
euch endlich was an, nicht das wir am Ende noch die Presse am Hals haben wegen unserer  
bahnbrechenden Forschungen." meinte Ken, der gerade wieder halbwegs auf den Boden der  
Realität zurückkam. "Warum liegt ihr hier eigentlich nackt rum?!" Yohji zuckte mit den  
Schultern. Er hatte dermassen viel Alkohol getrunken das er sich an garnichts mehr erinnerte.  
Aya versuchte sich zu erinnern und sagte dann: "Ich glaube, wir haben irgendwas verloren. Keine  
Ahnung." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und begann sich anzuziehen. Als sie sich auf den Weg  
nach Hause machten, kam Ken Omi wieder in den Sinn. Nun schämte er sich fast das er Omi  
einfach so hatte vergessen können und überlegte während sie nach Haus gingen wie er das je  
wieder gut machen konnte.  
  
"Was sagen wir der Schule?"  
"Grippe?"  
"Hatten wir letztes Mal schon."  
"Gebrochenes Bein?"  
"Zu langwierig das fällt auf wenn er ohne Gips wieder in die Schule kommt."  
"Dann sag halt einfach ihm ist schlecht, wir wissen noch nicht was es ist."  
"Okay." Damit beendete Yohji das Gespräch und ging das Telefon suchen um am nächsten  
Morgen nicht das ganze Haus zu wecken wenn er die Suchtaste betätigte. Ken blieb auf der  
Couch sitzen und dachte nach. Omi wollte nicht aus seinem Zimmer herauskommen. Sie hatten  
ihn nicht einmal dazu bewegen können mit ihnen Abendbrot zu essen. Seufzend lehnte er sich  
zurück. Diesmal war es wohl wirklich ernst. Den anderen hatte er nichts erzählt. Auch Yohji  
nicht, obwohl der wirklich hartnäckig war. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, schloss die Augen  
und schlief sofort ein.  
Gegen 3 Uhr früh öffnete sich Omis Tür. Omi hatte sich nun doch entschlossen, sich zumindest  
ein paar Lebensmittel ins Zimmer zu holen um den nächsten Tag nicht wieder mit wahnsinnigem  
Magenknurren überstehn zu müssen. Leise schlich er sich die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Er  
schnappte sich den Korb der neben der Spüle stand und hockte sich vor den Kühlschrank. Viel  
war nicht zu finden, also nahm er nur eine Packung Schinken und zwei Flaschen Saft. Aus der  
Kammer holte er sich noch eine Packung Toastbrot, eine Schachtel Cornflakes und eine Packung  
Milch. Schnell schaffte er den Korb in sein Zimmer und ging ins Bad. Es  
würde wohl vorerst das letzte Mal sein, das er sich in Ruhe waschen konnte, da die anderen  
wahrscheinlich nächste Nacht auf ihn warten würden und er weiterhin keine Lust hatte ihnen zu  
begegnen. Er zog sich aus und wollte gerade das Wasser in der Dusche anstellen als er von  
hinten umarmt wurde. Omi versuchte verzweifelt sich zu befreien, wurde bei jeder Bewegung  
aber nur noch fester an den Körper hinter ihm gedrückt. "Lauf mir nicht wieder weg.. Nicht  
schon wieder. Ich brauche endlich Gewissheit." flüsterte ihm Ken ins Ohr. Langsam glitten Kens  
Lippen über Omis Schultern und wanderten zu seinem Hals. Als seine Zungenspitze anfing mit  
seinem Ohrläppchen zu spielen, stöhnte Omi unweigerlich auf. Zufrieden lächelte Ken und  
begann mit einer Hand Omis Brust zu streicheln bis sich seine Brustwarzen verhärteten. Mit der  
freien Hand glitt er Omis Bauch hinab. "Warum tust du das?", brachte Omi unter seinem Stöhnen  
hervor. Kens Fingerspitzen stoppten kurz vor Omis erregtem Glied. Seine andere Hand liess  
Omis Brust in Ruhe und nutzte sieh um dessen Kopf sanft zu sich zu drehen. Ernst schaute er  
ihm in die Augen. "Weil ich dich liebe. Schon seit ich dich das erste Mal sah. Ich liebe dich mehr  
als alles andere, Omi." Während Ken das sagte schossen Omi die Tränen in die Augen. Zwischen  
zwei Schluchzern sagte er: "Ich liebe dich auch.." Mit diesem Satz fiel jede Scheu von Ken ab.  
Strahlend drehte er das Wasser ab, schnappte sich Omi und trug ihn aus dem Badezimmer  
heraus. Das der versuchte wieder auf die Füsse zu kommen oder sich wenigstens seine Shorts zu  
schnappen, störte ihn nicht weiter.   
Als die beiden an Yohjis Zimmer vorbeikam entfuhr Ken ein leiser, erstaunter Aufschrei. Auf  
dem Bett kniete ein stöhnender Yohji. Hinter ihm stand Aya der Yohjis Becken fest in den  
Händen hielt und sich langsam vor und zurück bewegte. In völligem Unverständnis über die  
Szene vor seinen Augen lockerte er seinen Griff und Omi, der immernoch heftig strampelte (nicht  
zuletzt um zu sehen worauf Ken da starrte), klatschte mit einem lauten Aufprall auf den Boden.  
So hatte er aber freien Blick auf das, was Aya und Yohji da veranstalteten. Erschrocken schauten  
die beiden auf. Als Ken merkte das man sie entdeckt hatte winkte er den anderen fröhlich zu und  
zog Omi schnell aus dem Zimmer. Erst als die beiden aus dem Zimmer raus waren atmeten sie  
auf. Das war dann doch zu peinlich gewesen wie die beiden da... "Ähm.", kam es von Omi, der  
inzwischen wieder realisierte das er immer noch nackt war. "Ich geh mir mal schnell was zum  
anziehen holen." "Nix da!", rief Ken, sprang auf und schnappte sich Omi und trug ihn nun auf  
direktem Wege in sein Zimmer. Mit einem gezielten Fusstritt schloss er die Tür und legte ihn  
dann aufs Bett. "Heute entkommst du mir nicht" flüsterte Ken in Omis Ohr. Dann begann er Omi  
sanft zu küssen. Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über Omis Lippen, bis dieser seinen Mund  
leicht öffnete. Langsam drang Kens Zunge in Omis Mund ein, erfroschte dessen Mundhöhle. Als  
sich ihre Zungen dann endlich trafen wurde Omi gleichzeitig heiss und kalt. Er wünschte sich  
nichts sehnlicher als diesen Augenblick für immer festzuhalten. Enttäuscht murrte er deshalb auf  
als Ken den Kuss plötzlich beendete, hatte aber keine Zeit gross darüber nachzudenken. Kens  
Zunge wanderte nun tiefer, glitt über den Hals, das Schlüsselbein bis hin zu Omis rechter  
Brustwarze. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er Omis Seiten entlang, streichelte schliesslich seine Hüften  
und glitt langsam zwischen dessen Schenkeln. Langsam küsste er sich weiter nach unten,  
umkreiste mit seiner Zungenspitze Omis Bauchnabel und legte seinen Kopf schliesslich zwischen  
seine Schenkel. In Omis Bauch kribbelte es wie wahnsinnig und er konnte es kaum mehr  
aushalten. Er legte den Kopf zurück in den Nacken und hob fordernd seine Hüften etwas an  
während sich seine Hände in das Laken krallten. Langsam schlossen sich Kens Lippen um Omis  
Glied. Sanft strich seine Zungenspitze dessen erregierten Penis entlang, zog kleine Kreise und  
saugte daran. Omis Atem ging unregelmässig und sein Herz raste. Immer wieder stöhnte er laut  
auf, gebeutelt von dem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl Kens Zunge an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle zu  
spüren. Omi wurde immer heisser, er stöhnte laut auf. Ken merkte das sein Freund kurz vorm  
Höhepunkt war. Sanft biss er noch einmal zu bevor Omi sich mit einem leisen Aufschrei in seinen  
Mund ergoß. Grinsend richtete er sich auf und schluckte die salzige Flüssigkeit runter. Omi hatte  
sich wieder ins Kissen zurücksinken zu lassen und atmete weiterhin schwer. Eng legte Ken sich  
neben ihn. "Und?", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. "Das war.. *keuch*.. gut." "Gut?!", fauchte Ken  
spielerisch böse. "Tjaja..." kam es von der Tür. Erschrocken fuhr das Pärchen in die Höhe. Omi  
knipste die Nachttischlampe an. Neben der Tür stand ein breit grinsender Yohji der etwas in  
seinen Fingern drehte. Noch bevor einer der beiden anderen etwas sagen konnte warf er Ken die  
kleine Tube Gleitgel, an den Kopf und ging fröhlich aus dem Zimmer. Ken hob die Tube vom  
Boden auf und betrachtete sie sorgfältig. "Uhm... willst du?" Fragend sah er Omi an. Dieser  
starrte skeptisch auf die Tube, meinte dann aber: "Ja, eigentlich schon." Langsam näherte er sich  
wieder Ken und drückte seine Lippen auf dessen. Sie versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss,  
während Ken sich langsam auszog. Zärtlich begann er wieder Omi zu streicheln, doch dieser  
beteiligte sich dieses Mal am Liebespiel. Während sie sich gegenseitig mit Lippen und Fingern  
verwöhnten wanderten Kens Hände langsam zu Omis Hintern. Sanft spreizte er dessen Pobacken  
und begann das Gleitgel in Omis After zu verteilen. Als er fertig war fragte er Omi: "Bereit?"  
"Ja.." kam es zurück. Langsam drang er erst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern in Omi ein. Als  
Ken bemerkte das Omis Schmerzen abgeklungen zog er seine Finger wieder zurück. Schnell  
küsste er Omi noch einmal und stiess dann zu. Der stöhnte zuerst vor Schmerz kurz darauf aber  
vor Lust auf. Erfreut bemerkte Ken das es Omi gefiel und so begann er langsam sich zu  
bewegen. Die Enge um sein Glied herum erregte ihn noch mehr und so stiess er kräfter zu. Schon  
nach kurzer Zeit merkte er das der Druck in seiner Beckengegend immer grösser wurde. Noch  
einmal stiess er hart zu und kam zum Höhepunkt. Langsam glitt er wieder aus Omi und kuschelte  
sich nah an ihn. Eng ineinander verschlungen schliefen sie schliesslich ein.   
  
  
IV.   
  
"Noch einen doppelten." "Meinst du nicht du hast langsam genug?", fragte der Barkeeper  
skeptisch. "Ich hab genug wenn mein Gehirn aussetzt und ich nich ständig daran denken muss."  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte der Barkeeper sich ab und brachte Ken noch einen doppelten Stroh-80.  
Es waren jetzt 2 Monate vergangen seit er mit Omi zusammen gekommen war. Am Anfang ging  
alles gut aber irgendwie kehrte dann doch schnell der Alltag ein. Seit sie ihe Gefühle offen zeigen  
konnten verstärkte sich alles noch mehr. Aya und Yohji schafften es Privates vom Beruf zu  
trennen aber Omi und Ken machten sich bei den Missionen viel zu viele Sorgen umeinander. Von  
Birman und Manx hatten sie deswegen schon einige Rügen eingefangen, aber leider half es auch  
nichts. Birman richtete ihn schliesslich aus das Pershia drohte sie zu ersetzen wenn das nicht  
aufhörte. Seitdem hatte Ken versucht sich zurückzuhalten, was Omi aber als Zurückweisung  
ansah. Langsam distanzierte er sich mehr und mehr von Ken, und ausser ihren nächtlichen  
Zusammentreffen (sie teilten sich inzwischen ein Zimmer) gingen sie sich aus dem Weg, denn  
auch Ken traf Omis Verhalten tief. Seufzend kippte er den Drink runter und bestellte als nächstes  
Wodka. , dachte er. Schon halb in  
Trance bekam er mit wie sich ein Mann neben ihn setzte. Der hatte seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht  
geschoben und sah sich erst gründlich um bevor er seinen Mantel auszog. Ken kniff die Augen  
zusammen um das Gesicht des Mannes genauer zu erkennen. Irgendwie kam es ihm bekannt vor.  
Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes machte sich ein  
Grinsen breit. "Sind sie zu besoffen oder erkennen sie mich wirklich nicht?" Ken guckte noch  
dümmer. Lachend hielt der Mann ihm die Hand hin. "James Marsters. Sie können mich auch  
Spike nennen wenn ihnen das im Moment leichter fällt." In dem Moment fiel es Ken wie  
Schuppen von den Augen. Spike! Der einzige weswegen er sich sowas wie Buffy überhaupt  
antat. Strahlend griff er nach der Hand und drückte sie fest. Vielleicht hatte der Tag ja doch was  
gutes. "Ken. Ken Hidaka. Aber sie können mich ruhig Ken nennen. Und auch duzen.. Wenn..  
Wenn Sie wollen." Ein freundliches Lächeln kam von Spike. "Danke. Wie gesagt du kannst mich  
Spike nennen. Und Auch duzen wenn du willst." "Danke! Was machen sie.. Äh. Du denn in  
Japan?" "Na ja, jeder macht mal Urlaub oder? Und warum säufst du dich hier voll?" Mit einem  
Finger deutete er auf die reichlichen Gläser vor Ken. "Hnn.. Nicht so wichtig." Spike hob eine  
Augenbraue. "Soso. Wie oft meinst du hast du die Gelegenheit einen prominenten Psychater in  
Anspruch zu nehmen?" "Na ja. Nicht sehr oft schätze ich." Nach kurzem Überlegen meinte  
er:"Also gut. Es ist so. Ich habe zur Zeit ziemlich Stress mit meinem Freund und heute.. Heute  
habe ich..." Kurz brach er ab um die aufkommenen Tränen herunterzuschlucken. "Heute habe ich  
ihn gesehen wie er ein Mädchen küsste. Richtig auf Zunge.." Schniefend kippte er seinen Wodka  
runter und bestellte sich einen Neuen. "Dein Freund, huh? Du bist also.. Schwul?" kam es von  
Spike. "Ähm ja.." Kens Wangen röteten sich leicht. "Mein Freund hat mich vor 1 Woche  
verlassen." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Ken den neuen Wodka aus der Hand und trank ihn selbst.  
"Sowas ist immer hart." Erstaunt riss Ken die Augen auf. "Ja,  
schwul." grinste Spike der anscheinend Gedanken lesen konnte und drückte Ken die Nase breit.  
Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie zusammen. Sie tranken noch einiges mehr und verstanden  
sich mit jedem Drink besser.  
  
Verschlafen öffnete Ken die Augen. Als er sich aufsetzen wollte spürte er einen stechenden  
Schmerz im Kopf. Langsam kehrte auch sein Sehvermögen zurück. Verwundert sah er sich um.  
Er sass in einem grossen Doppelbett. Es sah aus  
wie ein Hotelzimmer, aber er konnte niemanden sehen der hier wohnen könnte. Und das er selbst  
hierher gefunden hat, bezweifelte er stark. "Na bist du endlich aufgewacht?" Spike tauchte im  
Türrahmen auf. Erschrocken starrte Ken ihn an. Langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen zurück. Wie  
er ihn in der Bar getroffen, sich mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Wie sie langsam immer näher  
zueinander gerückt waren und schliesslich wild knutschend hierher bis sie... Als ihm die Bilder  
der letzten Nacht wieder in den Sinn kamen wurde ihm speiübel. Schnell sprang er auf, rannte an  
Spike vorbei und riss die einzig geschlossene Tür auf. Zum Glück, es war wirklich das  
Badezimmer. Gerade konnte er noch die Tür abschliessen bevor es ihm auch schon hochkam.  
Etwa 5min lang übergab er sich in die Toilette. Das meiste war flüssig. Wahrscheinlich der  
Alkohol von gestern Abend. Als Ken sich wieder etwas erholt hatte, stand er auf, hielt seinen  
Kopf einmal unter den Wasserhahn und öffnete die Tür. Spike sass auf der Couch und  
betrachtete ihn skeptisch. "Sorry.. Wohl die Reste des Alkohols. Ich geh dann wohl mal besser.  
Meine Freunde machen sich sicher Sorgen." Mit diesen Worten schnappte Ken sich seine Sachen  
die relativ auf einem Haufen neben der Couch lagen und stürmte aus der Tür. Erst im Fahrstuhl  
atmete er wieder auf und zog sich schnell an. Er hatte das Gefühl beim Hinausrennen geblitzt  
worden zu sein, aber das war wohl Einbildung.   
  
Heulend lag Omi im Bett. Unter seinen Schluchzern hörte er wie nebenan jemand auf die  
Wand einschlug. Sofort sprang Omi auf und stürmte ins Zimmer  
nebenan. Da stand Ken.. Nach vorn gebeugt und die Faust an der Wand.. Als er bemerkte das  
noch jemand im Zimmer war blickte er auf. "Omi.." flüsterte Ken. "Wo warst du?! Weisst du  
eigentlich was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?! Wie konntest du mir das antun?!" Mit  
geballten Fäusten sprang er auf Ken zu. Ohne hinzuschauen schlug er zu. Ken liess sich zwei mal  
treffen dann fing er Omis Hände ab und hielt sie fest. Während den Schlägen hatte Omi wieder  
begonnen zu weinen. Seufzend beugte sich Ken zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, auf  
die Nase und alle Tränen weg. Als er bemerkte wie Omi sich entspannte liess er dessen Hände los  
und strich ihm statt dessen durch die blonden Haare. Omi schlang die Arme um seinen geliebten  
Freund. "Tu das nie wieder." nuschelte er. Seufzend nickte Ken und trug Omi in sein Zimmer.  
Ohne von von dessen Lippen abzulassen legte er ihn aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Kurze  
Zeit küssten sie sich noch innig weiter bis Omi in Kens Armen einschlief.   
Als Ken sich sicher war das sein Koibito tief und fest schlief entwand er sich dessen Griff und  
schlich sich runter ins Wohnzimmer. Aya und Yohji schienen schon zu "schlafen", das entnahm  
er zumindest den Geräuschen die aus Yohjis Zimmer kamen. Seufzend liess er sich auf die Couch  
fallen. Omi hatte geweint. Nur wegen ihm.. Und dabei hatte er es ihm noch nicht mal gesagt..  
Das was da letzte Nacht passiert war. Um seinen Gedanken zumindest kurz zu entfliehen  
schaltete er den Fernseher ein. 'Und nun zu den Promi-News.  
Vor 10min haben wir eine exklusive Meldung von der Zeitung Daily News erhalten. Laut deren  
Recherchen soll der bekannte TV-Star James Marsters einen neuen Freund haben. Die  
Reporterin Momoku Takahashi schoss vor etwa einer Stunde dieses Foto von einem halbnackten  
jungen Mann der aus Marsters-kuns Zimmer rannte. Die Identität des Mannes ist bisher noch  
ungeklärt...' Die restlichen Worte hörte Ken nicht mehr. Das war also der Blitz gewesen.  
Entsetzt starrte er den Bildschirm an. In diesem Moment fasste Ken einen Entschluss. Er wollte Omi nicht mehr weh tun. Nie  
mehr. Entschlossen schnappte er sich seine Jacke und die Autoschlüssel und sprang ins Auto. Mit  
"etwas" über dem Tempolimit fuhr er los. Unterwegs hielt Ken nur einmal um sich eine Flasche  
Wodka zu kaufen. Dann war er da. Das Auto stand mitten auf der Strasse. Sollte doch jemand  
reinfahren.. Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte er über das Brückengeländer. Unter ihm war alles  
dunkel, aber Ken konnte das Rauschen des Flusses hören. Schnell öffnete er die Flasche Wodka  
und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Der hochprozentige Alkohol wirkte schnell. Entfernt hörte er  
Motorgeräusche. Als er hinter sich blicke sah er ein Stück weiter einen Engel. Als Ken genauer  
hinsah erkannte er Omis Gesicht. Zufrieden lächelte er und liess sich nach hinten fallen. Das  
letzte was er spürte war das Wasser um sich herum. Dann wurde es dunkel.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Wer dieses wunderschöne und von mir bevorzugte Ende lieber hat als ein Happy End stoppt hier  
das Lesen und vergisst das es hier auch nur weitergehen könnte! Das folgende gilt als Happy End  
und zerstört die wundervolle DepriStimmung.  
  
Prolog: Es sind 2 Jahre vergangen. Omi ist nie wirklich über Kens Tod hinweggekommen. 3  
Monate lang war er in einer Psychatrischen Anstalt, aber gebracht hat es nur das die  
Schnittwunden an seinem Arm langsam verheilen. Weiss hatte sich aufgelöst, da auch Yohji und  
Aya nicht mehr in der Lage waren den Job weiterzumachen. Jetzt betrieben die 3 den  
Blumenladen hauptberuflich, auch wenn es nicht leicht war.   
  
~Szene Start~   
  
Seufzend blickte der Junge auf das verschwommene Foto in seiner Hand. Er wusste nichts mehr  
darüber. Nicht wer das war, nicht wann das aufgenommen wurde. "Koji!" Er drehte sich um. In  
der Tür stand ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren. "Woran denkst du Schatz?  
Immernoch dieses Foto?" Sie griff danach um es zu schnappen doch er zog es vor ihrer Hand  
weg und tat es wieder in sein Schubfach. Danach zog er sie zu sich und schlag seine Arme um  
sie. "Wann haben wir uns kennengelernt Ayumi?" Verwundert blitzten ihre blauen Augen auf.  
"Na, als du im Krankenhaus lagst. Hast du es denn vergessen?" Liebevoll küsste sie seine Lippen.  
"Hn. Nein. Deine Haare versetzen mich nur immer in den Glauben ich kenne dich schon länger."  
"Ein Dejá-vú?" Frech lächelte sie. "Vielleicht aus einem früheren Leben." "Hn." Traurig strich er  
durch ihre Haare. "Soll ich dich auf andere Gedanken bringen?" fragte Ayumi und strich mit ihrer  
Zunge über Kojis Hals. Zufrieden seufzend sank er auf das Bett und gab sich ihr hin.   
  
Durch die Sonne geblendet öffnete Koji die Augen. Er hatte wieder diesen seltsamen Traum  
gehabt. Wie immer wenn er mit Ayumi geschlafen hatte und als letztes vor dem Einschlafen ihre  
blonden Haare sah. Diese Farbe... sie kam ihm so bekannt vor. Langsam drehte er zwei Strähnen  
zwischen seinen Fingern. Seufzend erhob er sich und hob seine Sachen vom Boden auf. Während  
Koji ins Bad ging schlüpfte er schonmal in die Boxershorts und sein Hemd. Schnell ordnete er  
seine Haare und wusch sich das Gesicht. Suchend blickte er sich um und schlich sich schliesslich  
die Treppen hinunter. Seine schwarze Hose lag über der Couch. Schnell zog er sich fertig an und schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel. Er musste  
diese Brücke finden. Es war das erste Mal das er sich genauer an etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit  
erinnerte. Er kannte nur 3 Brücken. Mit "geringer" Geschwindigkeitsübertretung fuhr er sie ab.  
Die Zweite glich dem Platz aus seinem Traum sehr genau, nur die strahlende Sonne passte nicht  
so richtig. Ruhig parkte er das Auto auf dem Rasen des Ufers, stieg aus und stapfte zur Brücke  
herauf. Neugierig sah er sich um. Hier war er damals also reingefallen oder gesprungen. Ein  
Wunder dass sie ihn bei dieser Strömung hier noch hatten rausziehen können. Von seinen  
Papieren war nichts mehr zu retten gewesen. Und laut der polizeilichen Datenbank dürfte er  
eigentlich garnicht existieren. Koji... Ayumi, die er zuerst für einen Engel hielt, hatte ihm diesen  
Namen gegeben. An seinen richtigen erinnerte er sich nicht mehr. Der Wind wehte ihm entgegen  
als er die schwankende Brücke betrat. Zuerst hatte er Angst aber etwas zog ihn dahin. Zur Mitte.  
Als Koji sich ihr näherte bemerkte er eine zierliche Gestalt die von dem Wind fast über den Rand  
geweht wurde.   
An etwas anderes konnte Omi nicht denken. Traurig starrte er auf die vielen  
weissen Striche an seinem Arm. Es hatte nichts geholfen. Ken war weg. Er spürte die Tränen  
über seine Wangen rinnen. Langsam gab er seinen Widerstand gegen den Wind auf. Doch  
kurz bevor er fiel, schlangen sich zwei Arme um seinen Hals und er wurde wieder  
zurückgezogen. Seufzend liess er sich zurücksinken. Vielleicht war es Yohji. Er kannte den  
Geruch nicht und seine Augen tränten sodass er ihn nicht an seinen Armen erkennen konnte.  
Abwesend spürte Omi wie sein linker Arm hochgehoben wurde und zwei Finger sanft über seine  
Narben strichen. "Es tut mir Leid... Omi... so heisst du doch, nicht?" Geschockt fuhr Omi herum  
und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte blickte er in das  
Gesicht eines verlegen lächelnden Kens. "Tut mir Leid... ich.. Hab bis jetzt nichts mehr gewusst.  
Okay, jetzt weiss ich auch nicht viel mehr aber ich weiss wer du bist. Was zwischen uns  
war..ähm.. Wie lang ist es her? Das ich da.." Schon wieder heulend zuckte Omi die Achseln und  
warf sich Ken um den Hals. Dieser drückte den zierlichen Körper fest an sich, küsste ihm auf die  
Haare und die Lippen. "Geh nie wieder weg, ja?" sagte Omi unter Tränen. "Versprochen"  
lächelte Ken. 


End file.
